


[Podfic] shot to the heart of hell

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, F/M, Mercy Killing, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer Pornathon's Team Gluttony (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: growlery's story read aloud: "I want you to kill me," Gwen says.





	[Podfic] shot to the heart of hell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [shot to the heart of hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442122) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



Cover by growlery

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/shot%20to%20the%20heart%20of%20hell.mp3) | **Size:** 2.7 MB | **Duration:** 5:21 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
